Stronger
by animefreek456
Summary: Team 7 needs a new member, but when that person comes why is Sakura so peaved about it? slight kakashi pairing with surprise character dramaactionhumorromance


A/N: i wrote this cause i was really bored lmao, i would be realy happy if a good story came out of my boredom enjoy o and by the way this was when the shippuden series was goin on and sakuras in her new outfit so yeah !!

Team 7 stood outside listening to the patter of rain on the roofs of Konoha. Sakura sighed bored, and Naruto lay on his back sleeping in the pouring rain. Suddenly the sound of footsteps approaching woke up the two. Their new team member would be coming today, apparently whoever that was had been trained by Tsunade and was stronger than her already. Sakura felt a pang of jealousy at that moment but brushed it away.

"Naruto get up."

The fox boy got up scratching his head. When he saw Sakura's eyes widen he was confused but turned around to have the same reaction as her. There was a teenage girl standing in front of them on the edge of the bridge. Her chakra was flowing around her body to make a sheild for the rain. She was smiling brightly and had on a fish net shirt with a black tube top over that. She was wearing almost the same skirt as Sakura but her's was completely white with black leggings.

She had on fish net leg protectors much like Sasuke's old ones and gloves like Kakashi's except in black. Her hair was put up like Tsunade's in two low hanging pony tails reaching to her lower back. Her eyes were a dark onyx color but much brighter and happier than Sasuke's. It was almost as if her eyes themselves were grinning. The girl was very pretty, making Sakura jealous the whole time she looked at the girl. Naruto was searching her for her forehead protecter when he spotted it tied around her slim waist hanging slightly to the side.

While he was looking at the girl Naruto accidently tripped and sprained his ankle. He cried out in pain as the girl appeared in front of him.

_So fast._ Sakura thought.

The girl bent down and placed her hands on Naruto's ankle with black chakra encircling it. At first Sakura was so amazed at the color of this girls chakra that she was speechless. But she knew that by her chakra being such a strong color she herself was immensly stronger than Tsunade. No sooner than a couple of seconds was the girl helping naruto up smiling.

_Even that minor of healing would have even taken Tsunade a few minutes._ thought Sakura even more amazed.

Suddenly there was a a poof of smoke as Kakashi appeared with the girl behind him holding a kunai to his throat. Kakashi sighed and tried to grab the girl's arm but she was faster than him. The girl did a black flip over his head and landed on the bridge.

"Morning Kakashi!" the girl said.

Kakashi's POV

Ah yes our new team member. Takeio Hatana, a very strong medic nin with immense power and strength. Obviously they forgot to mention she was fast too. Really fast, I couldn't even touch her. Well hopefully she doesn't turn out to be another Sasuke. It said on her papers she was stronger than Tsunade, at only 17 years of age. That's very impressive, maybe I should test out her skills with the others first.

"Ok first we will be having matches against each other. Sakura and Takeio you go first."

This should be interesting.

End POV

Sakura smirked knowing that she may have a chance. Takeio only smiled sweetly at her making Sakura growl. Both girls walked over to the clearing and got into fighting stances. But the one thing that surprised Sakura was that Takeio's eyes turned a piercing red color.

Takeio's POV

I activated my chakra hold but unlike Tsunade's mine is not a diamond on my head but it changes my eye color. People may mistake it as Sharingan at some points but I quickly correct them. I grinned as I heard Kakashi say go. I saw Sakura running at me with a speed just not quite fast. I waited for her to come and I grinned as I saw her eyes widen as I disappeared and reappeared in back of her landing soft kicks. Or at least what I thought was soft. She flew back 20 feet panting. She's too weak I might want to consider training her.

Sakura came at me frowning. I laughed quietly and then lightly snapped my fingers sending out enormous waves of chakra at her. I gasped as I saw her crash through a tree. I didn't mean to do that, or at least I didn't mean to give her a fatal wound. I walked over to her watching her carefully. Suddenly she lept forward and stabbed me in the chest with a kunai. I smiled at her as my chakra enclosed the wound and healed it in under a second.

End POV

Sakura stepped back astonished.

_It just healed on it's own. She didn't even have to make any hand seals._ Sakura thought eyeing Takeio's newly healed body.

Sakura dropped her kunai and fell to her knees on the ground. But she jumped slightly when Takeio picked her up bridal style and brought her under a shady tree laying her down carefully.

"Get her some water and a medical pill from my pouch." Takeio said.

Tsunade sat in her office when she heard a loud knock at the door. She only knew one person who could do that. Sakura was waiting to see her for a reason and she was sure she knew. Not seconds later did Sakura burst through the door demanding training.

"I want you to train me to beat Takeio." Sakura said angrily.

Tsunade laughed quietly thinking Sakura had finally lost it.

"Sakura, she is stronger and much more skilled than me and you. I bet you haven't even seen her original justu yet either. It's very powerful so powerful that in a snap of her fingers she can badly hurt you."

Sakura POV

I narrowed my eyes at her raising my fist in the air and smashing it down only to be caught. Tsuande was glaring at me not even trying to hold back my strength. I thought I was stronger now, but I'm still the same weak little Sakura. Takeio can easily kill me if she wanted. At training it probably didn't even look like sparring. More like a fight to the death I need to beat her I just need to show that I am strong.

A/N: ok so how did you like the introduction chapter, yeah i know im not being fair to sakura but i just love takeio [[ which is y i made her up anyways please review if you like it and thnk u for reading it


End file.
